Lío de personalidades
by Bella1304
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella se encuentra a una desconocida por la calle que es igualita ella y que le pide que intercambien sus vidas? ¿Será bella capaz de fingir ser quien no es? Y sobre todo; ¿será fácil retomar su vida normal cuando termine el intercambio?
1. Prólogo

En el suelo. Siempre acabo en el suelo gracias a mi torpeza natural, aunque en esta ocasión estaba segura de que la culpa no había sido mía.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo la chica con la que había chocado. Levanté la vista y me quedé pasmada. Enfrente mía y extendiéndome una mano había una chica bastante joven tendría dos o tres años menos que yo, pelo rizado y ojos verdes. Fuera de esos tres detalles y de que su ropa era mucho más bonita que la mía la chica era idéntica a mí

-¡Eres igualita a mí!- Dijo la chica- me llamo Nessie Cullen y tú eres…?- Dios esto era imposible hasta en la voz se parecía a mi.

-Bella, Isabella Swan. Estaba segura de que solo tenía un hermano- dije medio en broma, medio temiendo haberme encontrado con una gemela desaparecida o algo por el estilo. Nessie río.

-¿Cuántos años tienes gemela? Yo tengo 19- me reí y me calmé, yo era mayor que ella y si mi madre hubiera tenido otra hija no podía haber escondido sus nueve meses de embarazo y descartaba la posibilidad de que Charlie se hubiera acostado con otra porque yo no me parecía en nada a Charlie

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza yo acabo de cumplir 21.

- Pues no lo parece luces más joven- me dijo Nessie y era verdad. Apenas lograba pasar por mayor de edad cuando iba al cine.

-Me lo han dicho- Dije y le lancé una sonrisa a mi gemela no gemela.

-Bueno como no todos los días uno encuentra a su hermana desaparecida por las calles- soltó una carcajada y yo me le uní- te invito a comer algo y hablamos- Me dijo con una sonrisa…- Un poco maliciosa me atrevería a decir.

-No se, la verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero encima- en realidad yo era bastante pobre. Mi padre acaba de librarse de un cáncer de pulmón pero nos habíamos quedado endeudados.

-Tranquila invito yo- me dijo Nessie, bueno a caballo regalado no le mires el diente y la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre.

-Está bien pero tengo que avisar a mi hermano Jacob que voy a tardar o se preocupará- Mi hermano era bastante protector conmigo y eso que era menor que yo. Acababa de cumplir 18.

-Oh no hay problema dile que se venga

- Bueno si no te molesta está bien- le dije

Ya estábamos sentadas en el restaurante al que me invitó Nessie. Demasiado lujoso para mi gusto. Entonces llegó mi hermano al que le había dicho ya en donde encontrarnos.

-Hey Bells- dijo y miró a mi compañera, su boca tocó el suelo fue bastante divertido- y... hola otra Bells?- Dijo confundido.

-Jajaja, me llamo Nessie,y yo también me quedé asombrada al ver que tu hermana es igualita a mi.

-Ah- dijo Jacob y no se si fue idea mía pero me pareció que miraba demasiado a Nessie.

-Bueno voy a ir al grano, que es por eso por lo que te invité a venir- dijo Nessie mirándome directamente, yo solo asentí- en mi casa todo el mundo está encima de mi educación y no me dejan hacer nada. Tengo mucho dinero guardado y quiero irme de viaje sin tener a mi familia molestando y quiero que tu ocupes mi lugar.- Mi cara tenía que estar en shock- te pagaré todo lo que quieras- Me dijo. Yo no era una persona interesada pero estábamos pasando muchos problemas económicos y no teníamos dinero para la universidad de Jake. Nessie vio que estaba cavilando- puedes pensártelo y serían solo unos pocos meses. Puedes decirle a tus padres que te salió un trabajo al otro lado del país y así explicas de donde sale el dinero que te daré. Tranquila no estarías sola. Si aceptas le diré a mi mejor amiga Alice que esté contigo para que te ayude a integrarte en mi familia.- No podía creer que estuviera a punto de aceptar. Yo no soy buena actriz y ella y yo tenemos no somos iguales. Como si Nessie leyera mi mente habló- Por el físico no te preocupes una buena peluquería y te dejan igualita a mi- No podía ser tan malo y tendría de ayuda a la tal Alice y ganaría dinero solo por estar en una casa de gente rica fingiendo que soy uno de ellos. Me iba a arrepentir estaba segura pero a quien se le presenta una oportunidad como esta.

-Acepto Nessie.

* * *

**_Holaaaa, el que haya leído esto desde ya le digo que muchas gracias :)_**

**_Este es el principio de una historia que escribí hace algún tiempo y me dio por publicarlo. Me gustaría que me dijeran si debo seguir escribiéndolo o es una idea tonta y no vale la pena._**


	2. Atando cabos sueltos

Capítulo 1. Atando cabos sueltos

**Nessie**

Cuando salí del restaurante no podía creer lo afortunada que soy. Iba a intentar escaparme de casa para viajar por el mundo y de repente aparece esta chica para salvar mi vida. Sé que es una idea loca pero con un poco de planificación podrá funcionar.

Cogí mi coche y fui a mi casa, donde vive Alice, que es nuestra sirvienta pero para mí es solo mi mejor amiga.

Duende, duende!- Entré gritando a la casa. Le digo duende porque Alice es muy bajita y sé que le molesta mucho.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así, monstro del Lago Ness.- Me devolvió Alice con una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo.

-Ya lo tengo Ali, sé cómo irme a conocer el mundo sin que mis padres se enteren- Le conté todo lo que había pasado hoy y Alice se quedó en shock.

-Es una idea loca incluso para ti Ness. Tus padres no se creerán esto.

-Mis padres casi nunca están en casa, la persona que más me conoce eres tú, eres la única que te darías cuenta. Y Bella te va a tener para ayudarla, tú le dices lo que tiene que hacer.

Alice se quedó pensando y sonrió-¿Cuándo piensas poner esta locura en marcha?

Yo sonreí en respuesta- Lo antes posible, esta noche llamaré a Bella para decirle que se venga lo antes posible.

-Sabes que esto no va a funcionar verdad- Me dijo Ali

-Sí lo hará ya verás, gracias por ayudarme Ali. Voy a hacer mi equipaje.

-¿Y qué harás con…

-Lo soluciono hoy mismo- Le dije un poco triste.

Solo quedaba un detalle que solucionar. Desde hace unos meses estoy como saliendo con mi profesor de piano. Pero desde hace unos días quería terminar la relación y ahora ya tengo la excusa perfecta, porque no le voy a pedir a Bella que siga con él.

Me fui a mi habitación y me puse a hacer las maletas. La clase de piano empezaba en una hora. La verdad es que me da un poco de pena terminar con él, porque creo que le gusto bastante, pero me voy a ir y aparte; creo que sentí algo por el hermano de Bella.

Cuando el timbre sonó, me fui a la salita donde tengo mi piano. Que le abriera la puerta Alice que yo estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hola Nessie- Me dijo Edward con su encantadora sonrisa en cuanto entró en la salita. Se sentó a mi lado en el banco y me fue a besar, pero yo giré mi cara.

-Tenemos que hablar Eddie.- Le dije buscando la mejor forma de hacer esto. Edward es el primer chico con el que he estado y no tengo ni idea de cómo terminar. No le puedo decir de mi plan porque mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa Ness?- Me dijo dubitativo.

-Eddie, yo… creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos juntos.- Dije de golpe. Mejor ser directa.

-¿qué?…pero…creí que estábamos bien…- Se ve bastante triste y me siento muy mal.

-No es por ti, es por mi… yo…um…- piensa algo, piensa algo- siento algo por otra persona- Era una verdad a medias, sentí algo por Jacob pero ese no es el verdadero motivo para dejarlo- Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-¿Y me lo dices así nada más? Yo te quiero Reneesme-solo me ha llamado por mi nombre completo una vez cuando estaba muy enfadado así que esta vez no sería muy distinto- Yo te quiero y ahora simplemente me dices que quieres que lo dejemos. ¿Qué sientes algo por otro? ¿Quién te crees para jugar conmigo así?- Sin duda está muy enfadado.

-Edward lo siento de verdad- Dije cabizbaja, sinceramente no sé cómo hacer para que esto le doliera menos. Intenté cambiar de tema- ¿Vas a seguir dándome clases?

Edward soltó una carcajada falsa- ¿Lo único qué te importa es si te voy a dar clases? Creí que eras diferente Nessie- Ahora parecía más triste que enfadado. Soy un asco de persona, no quería herirlo; pero soy joven y necesito salir de esta rutina un tiempo.

-Edward, de verdad lo siento. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Sí- Me dijo secamente.

-¿Sí?- Dije con una sonrisa

-Sí a las clases, necesito el dinero. Así que vamos sigamos con Claro de Luna- Me dijo secamente de nuevo.

La clase fue horrible, por lo menos para mí. Me equivocaba con las notas y los acordes y Edward era muy frío conmigo. Me alegro que me vaya a ir porque no creo que fuera a soportar otra clase como esta. Pobre Bella.

En cuanto Edward se fue la llamé y le dije que si mañana podría estar aquí ya. Me dijo que sí. Va siendo hora de sacar pasajes. ¡Mundo allá voy!

* * *

**Hola y gracias por estar leyendo :D**

**No esto segura si me gusta como me está quedando. A ver si al escribir los próximos capítulos me gusta más. **

**Por favor, cualquier consejo o crítica que me quieran hacer, me dejan un comentario. **

**Otra vez gracias por leer :)**


	3. Preparativos

**Bella**

**Capítulo 3. Preparativos**

Estaba horriblemente nerviosa. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera acertado la loca oferta de Nessie. Estaba en un taxi rumbo a la dirección que me había dado. Me llamó ayer por la noche como si nada preguntándome si mañana a primera hora podía estar en su casa para realizar el intercambio. Palabras explicitas de Nessie. Suerte que ya le había dicho a mi padre que me había salido un trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad y le dije que me necesitaban en cuanto antes. A el que no le parecía para nada una buena idea fue a Jacob. Que me preguntó unas doscientas veces si me había vuelto loca para meterme a vivir en casa de unos desconocidos. Después de una buena discusión lo logré convencer de que no era tan mala idea.

Cuando el taxi llego a su destino me quedé boquiabierta, esta chica claramente no tenía problemas económicos. Mi casa podía caber cuatro veces dentro de esta mansión.

Le pagué al taxista y caminé rumbo al portal. Solo tuve que tocar el timbre una vez y ya estaba un torbellino abriéndome la puerta.

-Me alegro que llegaras, tenía miedo de que te echaras atrás.- Me dijo Nessie dándome un abrazo. Acto seguido una chica morena incluso más pequeña que nosotras me dio otro efusivo abrazo.

-Hola, hola! Soy Alice y voy a ser tu instructora de cómo ser una buena Nessie- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. La cual correspondí.

-Bueno yo me voy que tengo una cosa que hacer antes que coger el avión- dijo Nessie, misteriosamente. No le di mucha importancia porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. – Disfruta siendo yo.-Dijo a modo de despedida

-Buen viaje- dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Gracias chicasss, ¡suerte!- Dijo y abandonó la casa.

-Bueno, por dónde empezar- Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa- Tenemos que ir a la peluquería, tengo que contarte cómo funciona la vida en esta casa y te tengo que enseñar a tocar piano, urgentemente-

-¿Piano?- Pregunté. En mi vida había tocado uno

-Sí, tienes clases de piano todos los días de lunes a viernes y se supone que eres buena. Tienes clase hoy. Ya veré como arreglármelas para enseñarte lo básico en unas horas.- Esto ya no me estaba gustando. Mi mala coordinación iba a ser un buen hándicap a la hora de tocar un piano.

Después de dos largas horas en la peluquería y comprar unas lentillas verdes podía decir que era muy difícil diferenciarme de Nessie. No creí que fuéramos a quedar tan parecidas.

Cuando regresamos a casa fuimos directo a una salita donde había un hermoso piano de cola.

-Esto va a ser un desastre- Murmuré.

-No seas negativa- Dijo Alice. Tres horas después y varios daños irreparables causados a nuestros oídos, Alice ya no parecía tan positiva.

-Por Dios Bella no es tan difícil. Solo has la escala de Do Mayor sin equivocarte por favor.

-No puedo Alice, no entiendo porque hay que tocarla así y no la puedo combinar con la otra mano. Es imposible tocar una cosa distinta con cada mano.- Dije tristemente. Llevábamos una eternidad intentando que yo pudiera diferenciar Do de Re para tocar Campanitas del Lugar. La cual creí que era sencilla hasta que descubrí que la tenía que tocar con ambas manos.

-Esto va a ser un desastre- Dijo Alice, dándose por vencida- Edward está al llegar invéntate algo, no sé, di que te hiciste un esguince de muñeca o algo. Me rindo.

-Está bien Alice, gracias por intentarlo pero es que la coordinación no es lo mío. ¿Crees que el profesor se dará cuenta de que no soy Nessie?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-No lo sé, espero que no- En ese momento sonó el timbre, el tal Edward había llegado y yo iba a hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida. Alice y yo fuimos a abrir la puerta pero yo me quede de paso en la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Tanía la garganta seca por los nervios.- Ah, había olvidado mencionarlo. Edward y tú fuisteis novios hasta ayer mismo, espero que se le haya pasado el enfado de que le dejaras. Ayer salió muy enfadado de casa después de que Nessie le dijera que había encontrado a otra persona- Dijo Alice como si hablara del tiempo.

-Espera, ¿qué?... ¿cómo que mi novio?… ¡Alice!- La duende ya se había ido a abrir la puerta dejándome hablando sola y asimilando de golpe la noticia de que el profesor de piano era también mi ex-novio. Mierda, cómo se supone que tengo que actuar ante él. Si hemos sido novios se va a dar cuenta de que no soy Nessie. Este plan ya no me gustaba nada. Para colmo no voy a saber tocar el piano y mi forma de ser no tiene nada que ver con la de Nessie. No se lo va a creer. Esto es una muy, muy mala idea

-¡Nessie!- gritó Alice demasiado alto para parecer natural- Edward te está esperando en la salita del piano, ven ya.

Fui caminando a paso muy lento a la salita. No quería llegar y enfrentarme a mi ex-novio/instructor de piano. Cuando pasé por al lado de Alice ésta me susurró:

-Buena suerte Bella

-La voy a necesitar, sin duda alguna.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí :)**

**Espero que les guste. En el siguiente ya se conocerán Edward y Bella; prometo no alargarlo más. De nuevo cualquier crítica o consejo es bien recibido. Déjenme un Rw para saber si les gusta :D **


End file.
